


Shackled in My Embrace

by MarineDynamite



Category: Glee
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDynamite/pseuds/MarineDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 6x07. Yes, they were a thing again, as if it wasn't obvious enough, and they wouldn't be letting go of each other anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled in My Embrace

Did Mr. Schue ever come up with a Glee assignment out of sheer boredom? 

Obviously he was unaware of what went through his former teacher’s mind—whether Mr. Schue had his assignments planned from the get-go or thought of them in the spot was still up in the air to him—but after sitting through an all-night marathon of _Wheel of Fortune_ reruns, Artie thought it would be a good idea to mix up the usual duet pairing system. Not that the concept was any different from picking names out of a hat, but the execution had an extra dose of suspense that he couldn’t help but enjoy. And when Sam told him and the others about Rachel’s reluctance in moving out of her childhood home, Artie instantly thought it would be a great opportunity to put that idea in motion. 

And judging from the duet pairs sorted by the wheel, the ‘Final Goodbye to Rachel’s Childhood Home’ basement party was definitely worth looking forward to. His homegirl Mercedes killed any song she laid her vocals on, and Roderick had some damn good pipes, so a duet between them would bring the festivities to one hell of a start; and while he thought that at this point it would be a little too predictable for Kurt and Blaine to sing together, their palpable chemistry more than made up for it. 

But the best part, by a long shot, was that he’d get to sing with Kitty again. 

Ever since he found out she returned to New Directions, Artie had constantly tried to sort things out with Kitty, apologizing countless times only for her to either ignore him or give him a snarky reply before turning her back and walking away. It wasn’t until she sat down in the empty choir room to hear him sing an a cappella rendition of Gene Pitney’s “Only Love Can Break a Heart” to her and her alone that she realized he meant it when he asked for a second chance. It wasn’t enough to win her back completely, but at least it did get the two of them back on good terms. 

From that point, a reconciliation between them started looking more and more likely. Inbetween planning Brittany and Santana’s wedding, Artie took his time to send cute text messages to Kitty, and whenever he could, he’d lead her to the empty astronomy classroom where they used to kiss and coo, not just to relive those days but also to talk to her about whatever was going on in New York and to allow her to offer her input on the wedding preparations. It had been so long since they felt that good around each other, or even since Artie felt genuinely good around and in love with a girl, period—those girls he used to sleep with in film school? Nothing more than friends with benefits, failed attempts at getting over the one girl who really did return his feelings. 

That Friday night, Artie, along with Mercedes, was one of the first few to show up to Rachel’s basement, and by the time the current Glee kids showed up, the two were caught up in a conversation about Grammy nominations that was cut off the moment Artie laid his eyes on Kitty as she went down the stairs with the other five New Directioners. She looked positively breath-taking with her hair over her left shoulder and that short dress that accentuated her curves… It felt like Ginger Spice all over again. 

Floored beyond comprehension, Artie wheeled himself towards Kitty, catching her attention right away. “You look… Stunning.” 

In response, Kitty simply let out a chuckle and poked him at the tip of his nose. “As if that was anything new.” She remarked, approaching the couch and sitting down before wagging her pointer finger at him, wordlessly asking him to follow her. 

As Mercedes and Roderick opened the festivities with “All About That Bass”, it was clear Artie and Kitty were enjoying each other’s company, dancing together without a care in the world to the tune of the plus-sized booty anthem. While on the surface it seemed like they were just being friendly and having as much fun as everyone else, deep down they both knew the spark between them never faded. Their interactions during everyone else’s duets only helped cement that, between the cuddles and eskimo kisses exchanged during Jane and Mason’s ridiculously coy rendition of “Two is Better than One” and the kissy face selfies taken while Kurt and Blaine performed “Somebody Loves You”, one of Artie’s personal favorites, with everyone in silly costumes. 

Once Kurt and Blaine went upstairs, presumably to talk or do whatever Sam and Rachel were doing that kept them so busy, it was Artie and Kitty’s turn. Up until that point, Artie had been the one to introduce the duets, but just that one time he’d let Kitty do the honors. “Before the next performance, allow me to get a little something out the way. Yes, I have already forgiven Arthur. Yes, we’ve become a thing again. And yes, we’ll be attending the big fat lesbian wedding together. So Incest Twins, stop trying to ask me out, because I’d much rather not be involved in your depraved Donnie and Marie Osmond acts.” She stated in her usual condescending tone, earning confused stares from Mason and Madison and a sheepish look from Artie. “On with the show.” 

In spite of the awkward atmosphere, the others answered with a round of applause, while Kitty allowed Artie to get onstage. Mere seconds into the song—that one “Latch” song that kept playing on the radio nonstop—the two were already exchanging flirty looks, as Artie gave her a devious grin, biting his lower lip and shimmying his shoulders. 

Throughout the song, everyone else bobbed their heads and shoulders to the beat, not even bothering to notice the sexual tension boiling over between the pair. Artie had almost forgotten how much of a tease Kitty could truly be, and she almost forgot how happy and comfortable they felt while singing together. If anything, Blaine wasn’t the only one who had his heart-eyes game on that night. 

By the end of the song, the two were so close that Mercedes felt the need to stand up, get onstage, and push them away, earning some good laughs from the others. “Okay, that’s enough! I’m surprised y’ain’t leavin’ room for Jesus there!” Mercedes pointed out to a giggling Kitty, who at the moment had her gaze and all of her attention on Artie and Artie alone. 

Eventually, Rachel and Sam closed the festivities with a tender rendition of “Time After Time”, and everyone was allowed to give Rachel best wishes and go back home. Just as Artie was about to propose driving Kitty back home, he noticed she was already on her phone, apparently talking to her mother. “I told my parents I’d be crashing at your place for the night.” She said to him right after finishing the call. “Now it’s gonna be just the two of us for the rest of the night.” 

Artie almost considered saying something in response, but all he could do was smile and shrug. For the time period, he was staying at his mom’s house, and since Kitty had already spoken to her during Stevie Wonder Week, he knew she wouldn’t mind Kitty’s presence. Within mere minutes, Artie and Kitty arrived at the Abrams household and headed straight to Artie’s bedroom, where they spent a good amount of time talking some more—Artie even had the guts to mention the chlamydia ordeal to her, which she took surprisingly well, though with the obligatory snark. “That’s what you get for being an insensitive prick and sticking yourself into the first lady hole you see right afterwards.” She remarked, her back turned to him and her eyes squeezed shut as he undressed. “Karma comes back to bite you right in the ass.” 

“Sure does…” Artie mumbled, his upper half completely bare as he looked back at Kitty and gave her a flustered smile. “Hey. Kitty. You can look now.” 

Cautiously opening her eyes, Kitty turned around and grinned at her man’s shirtless form. “I don’t know why, but you’re looking better than ever.” She stated deviously, “I’m sure it’s that newfound New York college sophomore confidence.” 

In response, Artie could only let out a chuckle and wheel himself back, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose enough for him to be able to push them back up. “I guess so… That or the new haircut!” he replied, running his free hand through the short brown locks and making a click noise with his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

After a second of silence, his face fell, and he took a deep breath, wheeling closer to Kitty and looking into her eyes. “Kitty… Can I promise you something?” he asked, reaching out to touch one of her hands. “When this whole wedding thing is done with and I go back to New York… I promise I won’t leave you behind again. I know your heart is still fragile from what I did to you back then, but you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I swear that, when you and the rest of New Directions perform at Sectionals, I’ll be right there in the audience, with the lens of my camera focused on you.” 

With a tender smile, Kitty lowered herself to Artie’s eye level and gently stroked his face. “As long as you don’t get too inappropriate with that camera of yours, I’m cool with it…” she replied, swiftly running her fingers down his neck and around the side of his torso, only to stop when he suddenly recoiled witth a muffled laugh. “What… What is that for? Don’t tell me you’re…” 

“Oh, what? Just because I can’t feel my legs doesn’t mean I can’t feel the rest of my body!” Artie told her inbetween the laughing. 

With that mischievous grin of hers, Kitty brushed a few locks of hair away from her face before wrapping her arms around Artie and lifting him from his wheelchair bridal-style before laying him down on his bed, straddling him soon afterwards. With a giggle, Kitty grabbed Artie by the face and softly rubbed the tip of her nose against his, their lips coming dangerously close to actually locking, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, without warning, she moved her hands down to his upper body again and started tickling the living daylights out of him, thoroughly enjoying the ensuing fit of laughter from him. Sweet merciful Jesus Christ, how she loved that smile, that _laugh_ of his. 

Unable to hold herself back, Kitty stopped tickling him and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, savouring the taste of his tongue while wrapping her arms around him. Humming into the kiss, Artie let his hands snake towards the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly opening it before breaking the kiss to pull it off her body. From there, it didn’t take long for them to get completely naked, Artie’s hard cock rubbing against Kitty’s mound of Venus as she peppered kisses all over his jaw and neck. With a flick of her thumb, she wiped away a little bit of drool from the corner of Artie’s mouth, before kissing and biting and sucking all the way down his body, taking her time to nibble on one of his nipples while rubbing the other one with her thumb. As much as he enjoyed all the sex that came with his brief popularity in film school, none of the girls he slept with made him feel _that_ good—hell, not even Julie would be able to give him that kind of ecstasy, and he never actually got to sleep with her. 

Just when he thought Kitty was pleasuring him enough, he felt her right hand suddenly grasping his cock, while her left hand was cupped around his neck, holding his upper body down. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as Kitty began pumping him as hard as she could, her fingers going up and down all eight inches of his shaft. “Kitty, I—” Whatever he wanted to say was cut short by a sudden moan that came from his throat the moment she leaned down to take him into her mouth. As the corners of her lips crept up, she gripped his hips tightly while bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around him. 

Within a minute, he felt a familiar pressure at the pit of his stomach, and just like that, Kitty’s mouth was full of his sperm, which she made sure to swallow. Wiping the remaining come off her lips, she noticed that Artie, though quite worn out, was trying to muster a devilish smile of his own. “C’meeeeere…” he slurred, and Kitty was more than glad to oblige. 

Laying with her back against him, Kitty leaned in to kiss him again, only to let him move further down her jaw and neck, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand slowly creeping down her mound of Venus. Right away, she let out a purr as he felt his index finger sliding into her, his thumb rubbing her clit in a similar fashion as to how she was rubbing his nipple with her own thumb earlier. “I missed you way too much, bae…” He whispered, planting a few gentle kisses down her jawline and basking in the sound of her laughter. 

Kitty couldn’t stop moaning, she couldn’t stop getting shivers from his touch. If the foreplay alone was making her feel _that_ good, only the Lord knew what the main course would be like. What it would be like to have that damn penis inside her after what felt like forever. Just the thought of it was already making her even more hot and bothered than she already was. “A-Arth--!!” she managed to cry out just as she was washed over by her climax, coating Artie’s hand in her come. 

With hitched breath, Kitty turned around so she could be face-to-face with Artie, only to notice that he had just removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside cabinet. Although his vision was blurry, he could still see the smile of bliss in Kitty’s face before she leaned in to give him another deep kiss, followed by several quick kisses and by him nibbling on her ear. Just then, he grabbed his glasses and put them back on, for a good enough reason. “Sorry, Kitty, but I don’t want Sam yelling at me for not ‘gloving the love’ again…” he mumbled, looking through the drawers of his bedside cabinet until he finally took out an unusured, appropriately-sized condom package. Frankly, there was no need for him to apologize; not only did that go to show that he did learn his lesson, but Kitty also thought there was something incredibly arousing about Artie taking the package between his teeth and ripping it open. 

As soon as Artie slid the condom over his penis, despite the obvious discomfort, all it took was one look into Kitty’s eyes for him to grab her by the waist, squeeze his eyes shut, and make his way in with a cautious thrust. With a purr and a moan, Kitty threw her head back, grabbed onto Artie’s shoulders, and looked into those baby blues of his, allowing him to start pumping, which he did slowly and carefully as to not hurt her. When he noticed her discomfort was starting to fade away, he allowed himself to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into her. 

And even with that damn condom on, it still felt amazing, like Heaven on Earth or anything remotely resembling it. Inbetween moans and mewls of sheer delight, Kitty leaned in, wrapped her arms around Artie, and captured his lips in yet another kiss, the deepest thus far, while slamming her hips against his. At that point, they didn’t even care about whether Artie’s mom or even the neighbors would hear them. All that mattered was that they belonged to each other, even with thousands of miles keeping them apart. 

Just then, Artie’s breath began to hitch further and further, and his thrusts got even faster. He was getting close, too damn close—they both were, actually. Right away, a trembling Kitty leaned in to grip him tight, her long, manicured nails digging into his back while she turned to nibble on his ear again. They were mere seconds from consumating all the love they still had for each other, all the love they kept bottled inside for so damn long-- 

And just like that, with one final thrust, Artie and Kitty both got to hit a note they never got to hit in Glee club. 

Finally, once the tension and lust had cleared, all that was left were the two panting, sweat-drenched bodies of reunited lovers whose clothes were scattered all over the basement-turned-bedroom. Once Kitty knew she would be able to move, she pulled away so she could look right into Artie’s eye—that is, after he took off the condom, which was now drenched in come, inside and out. Since his glasses were foggy, she just took them off and carefully put them aside, before leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his, both of them softly laughing. Now literally shackled in his embrace, she grinned as she leaned in to whisper a little something in his ear. 

“I don’t think I’ve told anyone yet… But I’m actually considering applying for NYADA.”


End file.
